films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas, Percy and the Coal
Thomas, Percy and the Coal, retitled Double Trouble in American releases, is the first episode of the second season and the twenty-seventh episode of the series. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes, Finders Keepers and Win, Lose or Draw. In this episode, Thomas becomes a little too cheeky for his own good. Trucks and coal bring disaster. Plot Thomas claims to have the best paintwork on Sodor and brags to Percy and Toby about it. When they tell him they like their paint, Thomas insults them by saying blue is the only proper colour for a really useful engine. Later that day, Thomas was resting by the coal hopper when Percy arrives to fill up some trucks. Thomas decides to be cheeky, warning Percy of the trucks antics and some unsafe buffers behind him. The trucks then push Percy into the buffers and the last truck passes the coal chute causing a pile of coal to bury Thomas and ruin his paintwork; Percy thinks this is very funny. It takes so long to clean Thomas that Toby has to pull his next train. That night at the sheds, Thomas is angry with Percy; he thought Percy caused his accident on purpose. Percy then becomes cross with Thomas for thinking so, whilst Toby thought it was a great joke. The two tank engines spend the rest of the night arguing. The next day, Thomas was feeling more cheerful as Percy brings in a train of trucks from the junction. The trucks are heavy and Percy wanted a drink, so he goes into the siding where the water tower is. As Percy heads to the siding, he finds he can't stop. He crashes through the buffers and lands in a pile of coal. Thomas had seen everything and leaves when his signal turns green. That night, Percy and Thomas forgive each other and both vow to be more careful with coal. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Annie *Clarabel (does not speak) *Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) Locations *Tidmouth *Elsbridge *The Coaling Plant *Ffarquhar Sheds *The Watermill (deleted scene) Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from the Railway Series book, More About Thomas the Tank Engine. *This is the first episode to be adapted from a story written by Christopher Awdry. *In the UK version, when Thomas is covered in coal, he says "Help! I'm choking!", but in the US version, he says "Help! Help!". *This episode replaced The Missing Coach after Britt Allcroft decided that the storyline of "The Missing Coach" would be too difficult for young viewers to understand. *In the restored version, Percy moves his eyes up and down faster after his accident. Also, Thomas moves his eyes down when the scene fades out. *When the narrator says, "It took so long to clean Thomas, that he wasn't in time for his next train", a first season-styled truck is seen. *In Germany this episode is called "Chaos in Coal Dust". The Italian title is "Black as Coal". In Finland, this episode is called "Thomas Locomotive, Percy and Coal". In Japan, this episode is called "Thomas and Percy's Coal". The Spanish title is "Double Trouble". The Brazilian title is "A Double Dose of Confusion". *In later versions of this episode, Christopher Awdry isn't listed in the credits. *The start of the Latin Spanish version features a brief clip of Thomas passing the Watermill from Percy's Promise. *In Ringo Starr's US narration, the coal chute sound effects are omitted, except on the Shining Time Station episode Finders Keepers. *Thomas whistles before approching Elsbridge in Ringo Starr's UK narration, but this is omitted in both US narrations. *Toby's bell was absent in the Japanese narration. *This marks the first appearance of a truck with a moulded face. US Home Video Releases *Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Thomas Stories *Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures Gallery File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoaloriginaltitlecard.jpg|Original UK title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoalTitleCard.jpg|Remastered UK title card File:Thomas,PercyAndTheCoalRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored UK title card File:DoubleTroubleoriginaltitlecard.jpg|Original US title card File:DoubleTrouble1993UStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:DoubleTroubleUStitlecard.png|1998 US title card File:DoubleTrouble2003TitleCard.png|2003 US title card File:DoubleTroubleRemasteredUSTitlecard.png|Restored US Title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoalwelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoalSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoalSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoalKoreanTitleCard.png|Korean Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoalJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoalGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoalUkrainianTitleCard.jpg|Ukrainian Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoalFinnishTitleCard.jpeg|Finnish Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal1.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal2.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal3.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal5.jpg|Thomas File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal6.jpg|Thomas and Percy at Tidmouth File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal7.jpg|Thomas and Percy in the sheds File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal8.jpg|Thomas and Toby File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal9.jpg|Thomas covered in coal File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal10.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal11.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal12.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal13.jpg|Thomas, Percy and Toby File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal14.jpg|Toby and Sir Topham Hatt File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal15.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal16.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal17.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal18.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal19.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal20.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal21.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal22.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal23.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal24.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal25.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal26.jpg|Percy and Toby File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal27.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal28.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal29.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal30.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal31.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal32.jpg|Toby File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal33.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal34.jpg|Thomas, Toby, and Percy in the sheds File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal35.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal36.jpg|Percy File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal37.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal38.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal39.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal40.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal41.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal42.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal43.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal44.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal45.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal46.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal47.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal48.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal49.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal50.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal51.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal52.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal53.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal54.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal55.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal56.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal57.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal58.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal59.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal60.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal61.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal62.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal63.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal64.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal65.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal66.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal67.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal68.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal69.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal70.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal71.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal72.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal73.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal74.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal75.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal75.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal76.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal77.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal78.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal79.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal80.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal81.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal82.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal83.jpg|The buffers File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal84.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal85.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal86.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal87.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal88.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal89.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal90.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal91.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal92.jpg|The signal File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal93.JPG Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1986 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Double Trouble And Other Thomas Stories (1992, US) Category:Double Trouble And Other Thomas Stories (February 27, 1992) Full Category:Thomas Goes Fishing And Other Stories (1996, US) Category:Thomas Goes Fishing And Other Stories (February 2, 1996) Full